official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets
Secrets is the thirteenth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Mummy Pig gives Peppa a box to keep secrets inside; which she can't help but rub in George's face until she sees he won't tell her what is in his own box. Plot Mummy Pig comes into the room where Peppa is and hands her a very special box. She explains to Peppa that she can keep secret things inside of it, and because it is hers, she can decide what goes in the box. She reminds Peppa not to tell anyone though, so Peppa runs off to the bedroom to go and locate a special, secret item. There she tells George about it and has him leave while she looks around. George wants to help her but she refuses to allow him back inside until she finds an item. She then brings the now full box out into the hallway and tells George to guess what it is, although she wont let him look. George guesses a dinosaur, but ends up being wrong. Peppa tells him that a dinosaur would be too big, then goes to tell Daddy Pig about it and asks him to guess. First he guesses his glasses, but Peppa points out to him that he's wearing them. So then she has him make another guess, so he guesses that she has Mummy Pig's shoes, but he is wrong again. So she goes to tell Mummy Pig, but to her surprise she finds that Mummy has made a box for George too. She is very curious as to what is inside of it, and assumes it to be George's toy dinosaur; but to her surprise it is wrong. Eventually, Peppa gets upset and changes her mind regarding secrets. So they decide to reveal what their secret item is by taking it out at the same time. George reveals that he has a toy drum inside of his box, and in Peppa's a trumpet. So they begin to play their toy instruments for a few minutes, then look to see if they have anything else in their boxes. While George has a custard doughnut inside of his, Peppa does not have anything else. So Mummy Pig reveals that she made some custard donuts for everyone to have and she hands them to them, but before they eat, Daddy Pig has them guess where he will be putting the doughnut, and they take turns guessing. After he reveals the answer to be his tummy, they all agree and begin to chow down. Characters Main Characters *Peppa Supporting Characters *George *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Trivia * This is the third episode not written by Neville Astley or Mark Baker. The first two were Best Friend and Bicycles. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Secrets 1.PNG Secrets 2.PNG Secrets 3.PNG Secrets 4.PNG Secrets 5.PNG Secrets 6.PNG Secrets 7.PNG Secrets 8.PNG Secrets 9.PNG Secrets 10.PNG Secrets 11.PNG Secrets 12.PNG Secrets 13.PNG Secrets 14.PNG Secrets 15.PNG Secrets 16.PNG Secrets 17.PNG Secrets 18.PNG Secrets 19.PNG Secrets 20.PNG Secrets 21.PNG Secrets 22.PNG Secrets 23.PNG Secrets 24.PNG Secrets 25.PNG Secrets 26.PNG Secrets 27.PNG Secrets 28.PNG Secrets 29.PNG Secrets 30.PNG Secrets 31.PNG Secrets 32.PNG Secrets 33.PNG Secrets 34.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1